Element Rangers 1: The Adventure Begins
by johnathan deathok
Summary: When a new evil arrives, the original team must return to fight it. Read "Collision Course" by Unicorn Princess before reading this. (It's the prelude to the series)


The Element Rangers THE ADVENTURE BEGINS J_deathok Disclaimer: The rangers belong to Saban. Not me. Sorry! Wish I did create them I'd be rich. Anyways, the elemental powers, the elemental zords, etc. As well as Boron Von Ize and his lackeys are all mine. Also read Collision Course by Unicorn Princess, since it's the prelude to the series.  
  
It was a beautiful day on earth. Specifically, in the small city of Angel Grove, California. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and kids were running through the park. All in all a lovely day. Of course, that was on earth.  
  
The moon was a different story. There was crying, screaming, stomping. The wennebago owned by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd was a flurry of activity, as various servants packed, and panicked.  
  
"When does he get here?" Rita asked her husband.  
  
"Who?" He responded, "Your dad, or Von Ize."  
  
"Who cares?!!" She shrieked.  
  
"Master Vile will be here within the hour." He sighed, "Baron Von Ize should be right behind him. We might have to cut it close."  
  
She nodded solemnly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Zordan was a mighty wizard. Sure, he'd been trapped in a time warp for over  
  
ten millennia. Sure, he was the mentor of the Power Rangers. And sure he was, extremely wise. But, still a mighty wizard. A mighty wizard who at the moment was watching Pokemon on the viewing globe, with great joy.  
  
It was quite relaxing. Pikachu was currently trashing Team Rocket. They went flying with the usual cry of "we're blasting away again." Then, the globe went fuzzy and shifted to an image of a massive starship. And his robot assistant  
  
Alpha 5 panicked.  
  
"Aye aye aye." He screamed.  
  
"Alpha knock it off!" Zordan snapped, "And contact the Power Rangers."  
  
"Oh dear." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- At the Youth Center, a group of old friends had gathered together. Tommy Oliver smiled softly at his friends. His brown eyes took in the room. This was definitely one of his favorite places to hang out.  
  
"So, this girl," Kimberly Hart was saying, "this girl Amy says 'yeah I'm the world's greatest gymnast in the world' so stuck up. Zack, could you pass the fries?"  
  
Zack Taylor passed the fries, as he, Tommy, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, and Jason Scott, nodded solemnly, at their, perpetually valley girl, friend.  
  
"So, how were the games?" Jason asked grinning.  
  
"I didn't make the cut." She sighed, "Number one in Angel Grove, and I didn't make the cut! So, I went and got an apartment, entered a bad relationship, and the rest is history."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP  
  
The group jumped at the sound of Tommy's communicator. They had all retired from Ranger duty. Although, most of them would give anything to join the fight again.  
  
"Um, Zordon?" He asked.  
  
"Teleport to the Power Chamber immediately." The sage responded, "There is a need for the original team." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- When the rangers arrived, at the Power Chamber, their mentor welcomed them. He seemed quite worried about something. Tommy leaned forward on his crutches.  
  
"So what's the emergency?" He asked.  
  
"Behold the viewing globe"  
  
As one the team turned and stared. There on the viewing globe was a gleaming white spacecraft. It was triangular and very large. And it bristled with weaponry.  
  
"This is the Iceship Cronim." Zordon informed them, "It belongs to Baron Von Ize. And he's coming to attack earth."  
  
"So, talk to the Zeo Rangers." Trini suggested.  
  
"Only, the power of the elements can stop him." He replied, "Years ago the guardians of the elements picked their champions. You."  
  
"Why does he have to talk like that." Zack complained, "it makes me want to shiver."  
  
Zordon seemed to ignore the comment as he scanned the Rangers gravely. Finally, he sighed and continued.  
  
"Each of you must go on a quest, to achieve these new powers. None of you will go to the same planet, and I have confidence, all of you will pass your various tests."  
  
"Um, Zordon?" Tommy raised a hand, "there's a problem."  
  
Sighing, he gestured at his crutches. Leaning up against them, he looked rather unhero-like. Zordon smiled.  
  
"All I know is that you have been chosen for a very important mission." He replied, gently, "But, still will you accept this quest?"  
  
As one the Rangers turned to face their mentor, their faces serious.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Jason wanted to know.  
  
The others all nodded.  
  
"Tommy," Zordon began, "you will go to the spirit realm, where the dead reside. Zack, you will go to the caves of Silar. Jason, you will go to the planet of Fyre. Trini, you will go to the Sky Kingdom of Eltair. Billy you will go to the lost Sea of Aquitar. And Kimberly, you will enter the dream realm. You must all find your new morphers and bring them back. Good luck and may the power protect you." "Let's do this." Tommy said, and as one the rangers teleported out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Angel Grove Park- "I do not understand, the point of the game." Trey of Treyforia was asking his human friends.  
  
"It's simple," David Trueheart responded, pointing at the basketball, in Trey'' hands, "you take that stupid ball," he pointed at the basket, "put it in that stupid basket, and get points for your team."  
  
"I don't think you like this game." Trey pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well," David sighed, "But without me, the teams would be uneven. Now, there are three basic positions, the forward, me, the center you, and the guard, Adam."  
  
"What's he supposed to guard?"  
  
"How about them?" Katherine Hilliard asked as several strange looking creatures came up the hill.  
  
"What are those things?" Tanya Sloan asked.  
  
"They look like they're made of ice." Rocky DeSantos said, "And they're probably with him." He pointed at a large, hideous looking monster.  
  
"Do you think we should morph?" Adam Park asked his friends.  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" David responded testily.  
  
"Oh well." Adam sighed, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"  
  
Kat: "Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"  
  
Tanya: "Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!"  
  
Rocky: "Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!"  
  
Adam: "Zeo Ranger 4 Green!"  
  
David: "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"  
  
Trey: "Gold Ranger Power!"  
  
As a group, the rangers attacked! Spinning, Red Zeo planted a kick squarely on the chest of the first of the strange creatures. "Gotta name?" He hollered.  
  
"Call me, Iceknight!" The monster responded, "and these are the Icewarriors."  
  
Yellow Zeo and Gold Ranger, waded right in to a group of the icewarriors, kicking and punching their way to victory.  
  
Tommy stood at the edge of the spirit realm looking around. Of all the things that he'd expected, a barren rock wasn't one of them. He blinked, and the scenery suddenly changed. Now, he was in a lush jungle. It was kind of beautiful. And the best part was he could walk.  
  
"That's because your body is perfect here." A voice responded.  
  
Tommy spun, there behind him stood a beautiful brunette. His jaw dropped in awe, before he contained himself.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Your guide." She responded, "and stop drooling." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Kimberly stared around herself, in utter shock. She was standing on cloud. Of all the things she'd expected the dream realm to look like this wasn't it. Of course she probably should have, didn't dreams look like clouds in cartoons or something? And it wasn't like it was pure white. Near the center it was dark, and there was some kind of castle.  
  
"Nightmare tower." The voice caused her to jump. There was a muscular man behind her, "It's where we're going"  
  
Kimberly fainted. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Billy gulped. This was weird. This was really, really weird. It wasn't normal to be able to breath underwater. However, it was prodigious. Sighing, he began to walk along the bottom of the ocean. After a while, he nearly tripped over a blue-skinned man.  
  
"Hey watch it!" The guy shouted.  
  
."My apologies," Billy replied, "I didn't notice your presence."  
  
"Why can't you just say you didn't see me?" The man responded, "Anyways, I'm your guide."  
  
"Oh dear." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ As he continued fight, Blue Zeo got the distinct impression he was being had. This whole fight seemed way too easy. It was like the Iceknight was holding back. But, Rocky couldn't figure out why. He punched an icewarrior in the face, spun, and introduced another to his foot.  
  
"Ooh, that looks like it hurts." He said.  
  
Gold Ranger charged at Iceknight, only to be thrown back by a blast of cold air. He sailed through the air, and landed hard on his butt.  
  
"This isn't going too well." Pink Zeo commented, as she punched and kicked her way through the icewarriors. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Jason was walking past a series of lava pits, singing Billy Joel songs. He'd removed his shirt, and put it in his pack, and was now seriously considering taking off his pants. It was way too hot, for this California teen.  
  
"So it's true." Jason almost jumped ten feet when the speaker stepped out of the shadows, "Humans have no dignity."  
  
The man was taller than anyone Jason had ever seen, about seven-foot tall, and muscular. He was also covered in burn scars.  
  
"What are you?" Jason asked, "Hapheastus?"  
  
"No," the man replied, "I'm your guide."  
  
"Oh, great." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Trini was muttering to herself. It had become like a mantra, "don't look down."  
  
Of course she kept looking down. And then her heart would leap into her throat like it was launched from a catapult. It was stupid, it was pathetic. She'd dealt with her fear of heights when she was originally a Power Ranger.  
  
"It's different, when you can't see the ground," a voice commented, "Isn't it?"  
  
Trini spun around, and found herself face to face with a man with white hair, and intense blue eyes. But there was something amazing about this guy.  
  
"You're flying."  
  
"Obviously," the man responded. "Now follow me, Yellow Ranger. We haven't much time." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Zack, sighed as he made his way through the tunnels, on the planet Silar. He hated this place. It was cold, it was dark, and to top it off it stank to high heaven. He was glad, however, that he wasn't claustrophobic. If he had been, he'd probably be panicking about now. Then, again he did feel like he was being watched. Sighing, he stepped behind a rock and waited. When, his pursuer came close he grabbed him. It was amazing! The guy couldn't be more than three feet tall.  
  
"Please." He screamed, "I meant you no harm. I'm just your guide."  
  
"Oh, great." Zack muttered, "an elf." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- On board, the Iceship Cronim, Baron Von Ize, tapped his throne calmly. Nothing was going as he'd planned. Well, almost nothing. The Zeo Rangers were being held off, as planned. But, he hadn't expected Zordon to be ready with a new team. A team, that was ready to go after the Element powers.  
  
"Suggestions?" He demanded of his chief servants.  
  
"Sssend the icewarriorsss in." Reptina suggested, "have them pick off the kidsss on those planetsss."  
  
"Yeah." Gasoon responded, "great idea."  
  
Von Ize nodded. It was a good idea. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- "You got a name?" Kimberly asked, "Or do I just call you Guide?"  
  
"My name is Revar." Her guide answered, "It means love. We've arrived."  
  
The tower loomed before them. It reminded Kimberly of a poem she'd read once. Something about a Dark Tower. That's what this was; a Dark Tower. It gave her the creeps. But, she didn't see any choice so she followed Revar in. And that when everything went wrong.  
  
There was a flash of light, and men made out of ice surrounded them. Kimberly stepped into a fighting stance. Spinning, she launched a roundhouse at her nearest opponent. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- "Whoa!" Zack said dropping his guide, and attacking the icewarriors. He punched and kicked his way past his opponents. One tried sneaking up on him, but Zack ducked and swept him away.  
  
"Aren't you going to help?" He yelled.  
  
"Dinar, not supposed to help." The guy responded. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Tommy couldn't believe it. He'd been attacked by a slew of icewarriors (of course he didn't know what they were called) and his guide, who'd introduced herself Artene, refused to help. Now, he was fighting to get past his enemies. A kick here, a punch there, and the icewarriors fell down. Spinning around, he punched another right in the face. Then, he went up a nearby wall, and blackflipped behind the icewarriors! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- "Aye aye aye." Alpha yelled waving his arms around.  
  
"Relax, Alpha." Zordon calmly told him.  
  
The robot tried, he really did, but it was hard. The Rangers were in danger, and he couldn't do anything about it. Of course, it wouldn't help to lose his cool. He sighed. (Which is to say he made a sighing sound.) Then, he went back to monitoring. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- "Pearl?" Billy asked as he fought the icewarriors, "Your name is Pearl?"  
  
"Actually," Pearl responded, "It's Pearleatrianka."  
  
"Gee." Billy responded, "Even I can't pronounce that."  
  
He punched an icewarrior in the face, then spun and slammed another to the ground. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Jason was getting hotter. What he really wanted to know was how these guys kept from melting in this heat! It was funny what the mind focused on. It was also funny how little help his nameless guide was being. A performed a perfect tornado kick, taking down two of his enemies. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Trini sighed, as she finished off the last of the icewarriors. That had been fun. She hadn't had this much fun, since she'd first become a Ranger.  
  
"So," She said, "We almost there?"  
  
"Yes." Her guide, who was named Veliz said, "It's in that building." Trini stepped into the building, and stopped at a wall blocking her path.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You have to pass a test," Veliz told her, "Riddles."  
  
"This darksome burn, horseback brown, His rollock highroad roaring down, In coop and in comb the fleece of his foam Flutes and low to the body falls home."  
  
"A river."  
  
"When young, I am sweet in the sun. When middle-aged, I make you gay. When old, I am valued more than ever."  
  
"Wine."  
  
"If you break me I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared, f you lose me nothing will matter." "Heart."  
  
"I have a box with neither, lid, lock or key. Yet, inside a golden treasure is it." "An egg."  
  
Veliz nodded, "You have passed."  
  
The wall dissappeared revealing an altar with a set of daggers and a set of bracelets, with hawks on them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Jason took a deep breath, and stepped into the cave in front of him. He was ready for this "test." He stopped dead in his tracks and found himself in front of a cliff. A scream revealed someone in danger. There, hanging on for dear life, was Goldar. Jason sighed, and helped him up. Then, everything vanished.  
  
"Very good." His guide came up next to him, "It takes great courage to save your enemy."  
  
"This wasn't courage." Jason responded, "I'm not letting something happen to him before I can take him down."  
  
"Right."  
  
An altar appeared with a sword on it. Next to the sword, was a set of bracelets, engraved with dragons. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Kimberly found herself at the top of the tower. Revar, opened the door, and they found themselves really closed. Before, Kimberly could do anything they were kissing. She'd found herself more and more attracted to her guide as they moved along. He was perfect. Nice, muscular, and dreamy. But, something was wrong.  
  
"I can't do this." She said, "I'm in love with Tommy."  
  
"Very good." Revar said, "You are true to your heart, you've passed the test."  
  
An altar was waiting with a bow, and bracelets bearing cats. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Tommy looked at Artene, "Test?" He asked, "What test?" "Just a choice." She looked at him, "Stay here in paradise, or go home."  
  
Tommy had to think hard. He had everything he wanted here. Perfect legs, a landscape that conformed to what he wanted, oh and perfect legs. Something was missing though.  
  
"I can't." He told her, "I have a home."  
  
She nodded and waved her hand. An altar appeared with a katana, and bracelets bearing planes. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Zack prepared himself for the test. Suddenly, he was in a field surrounded by all the rangers there had ever been. They were all dead. All of them.  
  
"Surrender now!" Rita Repulsa screamed from her flying unicycle, "Give up, you can't beat me now!"  
  
"Never!" Zack yelled, "I'll beat you single-handedly and with no powers!"  
  
There was a flash, and Zack found himself in a room, with an altar in it. The altar bore an axe, and bracelets with elephants on them.  
  
"You have passed." Dinar told him, "It takes strength to fight when the odds are against you." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- Billy stopped at the ravine in front of him. On the other side, was an altar bearing lances, and a set of bracelets with dolphins on them. Sighing, he stepped forward, and walked on mid-air to the other side.  
  
"Congratulations." Pearl told him, "You didn't let your fear stop you." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- "Tommy!" A familiar voice said, when he picked up his sword.  
  
"Sabba?"  
  
"Hi Tommy." The sword said, "How do you like me new body."  
  
Tommy shrugged.  
  
"It's Morphin' Time!" Six voices called, and six different Rangers morphed.  
  
"White Element Power!"  
  
"Black Earth Power!"  
  
"Red Fire Power!"  
  
"Yellow Wind Power!"  
  
"Blue Water Power!"  
  
"Pink Heart Power!"  
  
to be continued.. 


End file.
